Wanting Freedom
by ShadowGirdo
Summary: What if Jeremy created an A.I. to help him to make his programs but, after a while, he doesn't need it anymore. What will the A.I. do? Oneshot


**This is a little story that I just had to get out of my head.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko**

* * *

Wanting Freedom

Aelita, Ulrich, Odd and Yumi were heading toward Jeremy's dorm room to check up on him since Jeremy had started to make a lot of sleepless night recently so the gang was starting to worry. Once they reached the door to Jeremy's room, they started to ear Jeremy's voice yelling at someone or something for a few seconds, before his voice died down and another one started. The other voice was more girlish and she wasn't yelling, it seemed she was apologizing. Worried, Aelita knocked on the door and waited for Jeremy to unlock it. They eared Jeremy say something and the voice of the girl stop before the door was unlocked.

"What happened? Why did you scream?" Aelita asked worriedly as she looked at Jeremy. His eyes were red, he still had the same clothes as the day before and it didn't seemed like he even went to get a shower for the last two days.

"What I want to know who were you yelling at?" Odd said, not liking the way Jeremy had acted by yelling, at a girl nonetheless.

Jeremy shrugged it of. "It's nothing more than another program that doesn't work. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to try and do one that will actually works."

"What about the girl?" Odd said, now getting mad. Even if he wasn't the best example on how to treat girls, he would never yell at one, specially just if it was because of an error in a computer program.

"There is no girl, I'm alone in my room." Jeremy answered, annoyed. Just to show proof of what he said, he opened his door fully and let the others in. "Happy now? If you don't mind, I have a lot of work to do."

"There was a girl here, I eared her." Odd said, not leaving.

"I agree with Odd on this one, I eared her too." Ulrich said, wondering who it could be.

"You guys are really annoying, it was just an AI I made to help me make the programs we need, but it's useless, it does more harm to my work than good." Jeremy answered, not wanting them to stay for to long.

"Are we speaking with the same person who wanted to keep the supercomputer active so that Aelita, who, at that time, we all thought she was an AI, could come on earth?" Yumi asked septic.

"Well, at first I thought an AI would be useful but now that I know it isn't, I must remove it since it was partially made from Xana's data." He said, coldly.

"What?" The others yelled in unison.

"Why did you do that?" Ulrich asked him, shocked.

"Well, I took some lines from Xana's code and used them so it would take less time to finish it." Jeremy said, as if it was the most natural thing. "It turned out useless so I'm going to delete it."

All of a sudden, an alarm went of on Jeremy's computer. Jeremy quickly went to his computer and opened the screen, only to noticed that the superscan had pickup an activated tower.

"Guys, there no time to talk, Xana is active." He said as he turned to face the rest of the group who gave him 'we'll continue this later' kind of stare.

They all left the room and went to the sewer opening in the forest. They made it all the way to the factory without seeing any effects from the tower, until they reached the bridge. As they got out, they noticed that they were surrounded by a few dozens cats.

"This could be troublesome." Ulrich said as he looked around.

Unexpectedly, the cats moved out of Ulrich's way as he decided to try and head for the factory. Yumi soon followed and the same thing happened. Aelita did not waist any time crossing the bridge, after that, it was Odd's turn, he was also able to cross without problems. When Jeremy's turn came, he tried to do the same as his friends but the cats didn't move away, instead they jumped on him, making him lose his balance.

As Aelita saw this, she panicked and started to yell: "JEREMY!"

"I'm alright Aelita." Jeremy yelled back, since he really was alright, that is if you don't count the hit to the head he got from falling on the ground or the fact that he had a good dozen cats on him. "Something's not right, they aren't attacking me, they're only preventing me from moving. So hurry up and deactivate the tower."

They quickly reached the terminal from which Aelita located the tower, it was in the ice sector. Then, she virtualized Odd and Ulrich before activating the delayed virtualization for her and Yumi. As the two girl landed on Lyoko, the group went in the direction of the tower. They were greeted with the sight of a few crabs and kankrelots fighting a three white floating spheres that shot little lighting bolts when near an enemy and a purple wolf that fought with his claws and teeth. Although Xana had more monsters, it was obvious that he was loosing, the kankrelots were just to week and were taken out one by one by the wolf, while the crabs were being beaten by the white orbs who had the advantage of fighting from the air and being able of dodge the shots fired at them. Behind the battle, was another surprise that awaited the Lyoko-Warriors, the tower was not red, it was purple.

"Does anyone know what's happening?" Odd said confused as he looked at the others, they all seemed to have the same look he had.

"Maybe it's the AI Jeremy said he made." Ulrich said, not sure of anything a that moment.

"That would explain a lot." Yumi said with a serious look on her face. "Like, why the cats let us pass and why they didn't kill Jeremy and also why they're some creatures fighting Xana's monsters. That is if it's her."

"How can we know if it's her and not something else?" Ulrich asked.

"Well, first we have to get to the tower and we'll think about the rest with Jeremy." Aelita said, determine to help the one she loved.

"It looks like the last of Xana's monsters has just been destroyed." Odd commented as he saw the last crab explode. "And all they could do is get one of those white balls."

"I guess that now is the time to see if they are allies or enemies." Aelita said as she started to walk toward them.

The others almost immediately followed her, ready to fight if necessary. When they where about twenty meters from the tower, the wolf and the remaining orbs slowly went in front of the four warriors and stayed there.

"So, what do we do now?" Odd asked.

"You guys go, if the real target is Jeremy, the only one they really need to prevent to get in the tower is me. You guys go and see if the cause of this is in the tower." Aelita told them.

"I'm staying behind, we can't leave Aelita alone with these creatures." Odd said while looking at the purple wolf and the white floating balls.

"Alright, let's go Yumi. The sooner we find who is behind this, the sooner it will be over." Ulrich said as he started to walk toward the tower while keeping a hand on the handle of his sword, soon followed by the geisha.

As predicted, the wolf and the to floating orbs let the two warriors pass. As they entered the tower, Ulrich and Yumi were surprise to find a girl, sitting on the floor, her chin was resting on her knees. The girl looked like Aelita and not just a little, she was identical to Aelita in the outfit they found her the first day that they had activated the supercomputer, the difference was the colors she had. The hair of the girl in front of them was light blue and her outfit was mainly the same color and her hair with the exception of her sleeves and her skirt that was dark blue.

"Are you the one causing all this?" Yumi asked, visibly mad.

The girl just looked at them with a sad look and did nothing else.

"If you are the one causing this, could you stop?" Ulrich asked tenderly.

"I can't, not right now." The girl said in a small voice that they were barely able to ear.

"Why?" Yumi said coldly. The girl mumbled something that they weren't able to understand so they walked a bit closer and asked again. "Why?"

"Because I don't want to die, is that a problem." The girl yelled with a broken voice. The sudden outburst took the two warriors by surprise and made them take a step back. She started to talk but you could still feel the sadness in her heart. "Besides, dad think of me as a danger so he wants me dead, mom is helping someone who, first, used me and, now, he wanted to kill me and there's your group who want to stop me from having a chance of living too. Why does this happen to me?" As she finished, two white orbs entered the tower and started to turn around the blue haired girl.

Yumi and Ulrich were staring at the sad girl in front of them, trying to understand all that she had said just a few moments ago.

"So? What do we do now?" Ulrich said, as he turned to face Yumi.

"I think we should go back with the others." She answered as she turned toward the exit of the tower. She had almost reached it when she turned and look at the sitting girl and asked: "What's your name?"

"The only name I ever had was Maya but I don't want that name anymore, call me Kira." She answered slowly.

As the four Lyoko-Warriors got together not far from the tower, Yumi explained what they found out inside the tower. Though what she had told wasn't much, but they knew that Kira must have went through a lot.

"What do we do now?" Odd ask while staring at the wolf.

"First, someone must go and check on Jeremy." Aelita said. "After that, we'll see if we let her do what she wants or of if we force our way through."

"Who's staying and who's going?" Ulrich asked.

"I'm going." Odd said to the surprise of the others. "And make it quick."

Right after Odd finished talking, they eared Aelita mumble something and Odd started to glow pink as he devirtualized.

As Odd got out of the scanner, mumble something about not liking being attacked in the back and went in the elevator. He went as fast as he could to the old bridge that connected the factory with the city. There, all he could see was the same cats he saw when he came earlier. No trace of Jeremy.

"Jeremy, are you there?" Odd asked, almost yelling.

"Have you tried to look under the cats?" Came the angry voice of Jeremy. The question made Odd laugh, when Jeremy eared that, he got a lot madder and yelled: "When are you deactivating the tower?"

"There are a few problems about that, we aren't sure we will deactivate it." Odd said as he stopped laughing. "It seems a girl activated the tower and she says that she's using it so she can live."

"Why didn't you just deactivate it anyway, I can barely breathe here." Jeremy replied.

Before Odd could say anything, the cats started to move, letting Jeremy get up again. Even if things looked better for Jeremy, the cats had moved and were now at the entry of the factory.

"How do we do this?" Asked Jeremy, looking at Odd.

"Do what? You want to get inside? Are you crazy? Don't push your luck, Kira tried to prevent YOU from going in so if you actually go in we're going to have trouble with the cats." Odd said, switching from surprise to a bit mad.

"Well, I don't have a choice, if I want to go in I must…" Jeremy said before an idea came through his head. "Just go back inside."

Jeremy walked back to the city side of the bridge, from there, he followed the shore until he found what he was looking for. The group had hidden a small plastic boat incase of Xana attacks who would destroy the bridge or make it impossible to cross it. Jeremy got on the boat and started rowing to the extremity of the island the factory was build on. After landing, he reached the back exit of the factory and opened it. After entering, he quickly went through the second entry of the control room. There, he found Odd waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" Odd asked with a grin.

"Very funny Odd, next time, I'm taking you with me." Jeremy replied as he sat at the terminal and lookedat the screens. He could see that they were close to the tower and, even if there was only one unknown monster, they weren't moving "Guys can you ear me?" No one responded, so he tried again. "Can anyone ear me?"

"I can but your friends can't." Said a girl with a cold voice.

Jeremy's eye widen as he eared it. "Maya? What are you doing?"

"First of all, my name isn't Maya anymore, it's Kira and second, I'm gaining my freedom from you so you won't be able to kill me like you planned." Kira's voice said through the speakers. "That's right, I eared you talk in your room, you only closed the screen, not the link to Lyoko. You can't do a thing against it and if you even try, I will KILL mother who you like so much."

"Don't you dare touch her." Yelled a furious Jeremy. "We both know she doesn't deserve that."

"Then let me get my freedom." She replied.

"What will you do after your free, help Xana?" Jeremy said, still angry.

"No way, father tried to kill me since I can be a threat to him." She said. "Besides, he's even worst than you when he asks for something. No, I take back what I said, he threatened to kill me in my face while you yelled at me for a week before planning to stab me in the back."

"What are you both talking about?" Odd said confused, as he didn't understand the situation.

A window opened on the screen, in it was someone that looked identical to Aelita except that she had light blue hair and dark and light blue clothes. "You must be Odd, so this is what you look like in the real world? What exactly do you want to know?"

"Let's start with the beginning." He said.

"Then I'll let him start." She replied as she looked at Jeremy.

"Fine, about three weeks ago, I finished an artificial intelligence that I mostly created by combining the data I had of Xana and a copy of the data of Aelita from when we found her. I modified it and it ended up as the girl you see here." Jeremy started.

"At first, everything was fine." Kira continued. "We were working on a few diferent programs but after a week of making nonworking programs Jeremy started to get mad at me. The second week was harder on me, every time something went wrong he blamed it on me and, this week, he even started to yell at me. That is until today, when he said that he would delete me."

"So when you were talking about killing your mom, you were talking about killing Aelita?" Odd asked, as he started to understand a little.

"Actually, I never planned to actually do it but yea, I did say that. There is no way I would kill mom but, right now, the end justify the means." Kira answered, a little sad but turned more cheerful and added: "Besides, I'm almost free from him and after that, I think I'll go and look for my grandfather but I'm not sure… Looks like I just finish, now I'm officially free." As soon as she had finished the sentence, the tower deactivated itself and the window with her in it closed.

Taking his chance, Jeremy tried to contact the others: "Guys, can you ear me?"

On Lyoko, the three that were still there eared Jeremy talk. Aelita was the first one to respond. "Jeremy, is that really you? How, the tower just deactivated itself?"

"We've been here for a few minutes actually, but we weren't able to contact you." Said Jeremy. "I knew I should have deleted her before since she can be as bad as Xana and maybe worst."

"Jeremy, they only one she may have a reason to hurt is you and she told us that herself." Odd said like it changed everything. "At least, she says she could never hurt Aelita."

"Guys, she's coming out of the tower. What are we going to do?" Said Ulrich, as calm as usual.

"She must be deleted as soon as possible, you just need to remove all her lifepoints." Said the anxious voice of Jeremy.

"Why does she look like me?" Asked Aelita with a shaky voice.

"No need to worry about that now." Jeremy replied angry.

Meanwhile, Kira had called back the wolf to her and had created two more. As for the floating orbs, the two that had survived were still turning around her as five more appeared.

"I guess this is goodbye." She said a bit sadly as she looked at the group. "To bad, I probably would have enjoyed being with you guys if it wasn't for him." She looked at the sky as she said the last part. "But now, it's to late." As soon as she finished, she jumped on the back of the first wolf and went inside the tower with her monsters, soon followed by the Lyoko-Warriors. When they entered, they found nothing.

"Jeremy, where is she?" Yumi asked.

"She's gone, I can't find her. She must have blocked the scan." He quickly answered.

"It's over Jeremy, she left and no one will probably ever see her again." Said Ulrich. "Just bring us back."

They were soon all materialized and were heading back to school almost as if nothing happened.

* * *

**Please, R&R and tell me if I should make a follow-up story about this or if I should just keep it at that.**


End file.
